Hopelessly Devoted To You
by RizzlesCalzona18
Summary: Jane (GP) is a famous singer and has millions of devoted fans all over the world. She and Maura have been dating for 2 years and everything is perfect. At least until male model, Jack, comes into the picture.
1. Chapter 1

Hopelessly Devoted To You

Summary: Jane (GP) is a famous singer and has millions of devoted fans all over the world. She is dating Maura and everything seems to be perfect between them until Jack, a male model, comes into their lives.

CHAPTER 1

Jane's P.O.V:

There is nothing like the feeling of standing in front of over 20,000 people and having them sing along to the songs that came from your heart. I run my hand through my short black hair and stare out into the crowd. The intro to my song, "These Broken Hands of Mine", starts. The crowd starts screaming and going crazy.

**Take a breath I close my eyes**

**I am lost but try to find**

**What it is, in this life **

**That gives me strength enough to fight**

**For something more**

**Well God knows my feet are aching **

**And I got mountains ahead to climb**

**One day at a time**

**I'll try, to lend these broken hands of mine**

**Give me strength, be my light**

**One way at a time, these walls will fall**

**And fill our empty souls**

**Give me strength, help me guide**

**These broken hands of mine**

**The sky is grey**

**It clouds your world**

**Clear the air child, break the mold**

**Find a place in your heart**

**To build a shelter**

**For this cold and winding road**

**Well God knows you're barely standing**

**But you've got to carry this heavy load**

**One way at a time, I'll try**

**To lend these broken hands of mine**

**Give me strength, be my light**

**One way at a time**

**The peace will grow**

**And fill our empty souls**

**Give me strength help me guide**

**These broken hands of mine**

**What if there's more?**

**What if there's more?**

**What if there's more than this?**

**What if there's more out there? Yeah…**

**One way at a time**

**I'll try to lend, these broken hands of mine**

**Give me strength, be my light**

**One way at a time**

**The peace will grow and fill our empty souls**

**Give me strength, help me guide **

**These broken hands of mine**

**These broken hands of mine **

As I finish the last note the crowd erupts into cheers.

"Thank you so much! I love you!" I take my final bow and leave the stage. Waving one last time.

I start walking to my dressing room. As I open the door I see her sitting their looking just as gorgeous and ever. We've been together for 2 years and I still have to catch my breath every time I look at her.

"That was an amazing show darling" she says.

"Thank you honey" I smile at her.

She wraps her arms around my neck and looks up at me with those amazing hazel eyes. She leans forward and connects our lips. I hear a small moan and my hands start to move towards her ass. She starts to giggle and we end the kiss and she lays her head on my chest.

"I'm exhausted. Let me take a quick shower and then we can get going" I say as I look down at her.

"Okay. I'll wait for you here" she replies.

45 minutes later we come out of the dressing room, my bodyguards following. As we reach the exit we can already hear the muffled screaming of fans waiting. Once outside the roar of screaming fans is at times overwhelming but I love it can. I can never get tired of it.

The bodyguards' lead us to the out black SUV and close the door behind us.

"Wow that was intense" I laugh.

"I know your fans are amazing. They really love you" She says.

"Yeah they're amazing. But no one compares to you" I smile at her.

She leans over and kisses my lips. Throughout the car ride Maura's hand kept creeping up my thigh and she was slowly rubbing my thigh until her hand stopped really close to the zipper of my pants.

"Come one Maura. I'm sure you can wait a couple more minutes" I say to her.

She doesn't answer. She only gives me a sly smirk and places her hand back in her lap.

10 Minutes later we arrive at our mansion and I give a wave to the chauffeur and the bodyguards as they start to drive away. Not even two seconds into the house and I feel my back hit the door. Soft lips connect to mine and hands start to move up and down my back. I grip her waist and move to grip her ass. I lift her up and she wraps her lags around my waist. We continue kissing as we make our way up the stairs and into our bedroom.

Now we're standing at the foot of the bed. I slowly turn her around so her back is facing me. I start to unzip her dress and watch it pool at her feet. She steps out of the dress and lies down on her back waiting for me to take her. I start to unbutton my oxford white shirt. I slip off the shirt and start to unbuckle my belt and unbutton my pants. I slid them off and go to lie over my beautiful girlfriend. I slowly start to kiss down her neck and down to her amazing breast, to her yoga-toned stomach. I can feel her hands in my hair, slightly scratching my scalp.

As I reach the waistband of her sexy underwear I hear her take in a deep breath. I move my fingers up and down her thighs and start to kiss the fabric that's covering her sweet pussy. I rip her underwear off to reveal the seventh wonder of the world. I take a moment to look up at her. I'm meet him hooded eyes and heavy panting.

I lower my head and start to lick up and down her delicious pussy. Her hands clutch down on my hair and she starts to release the most delicious moans. I move to her nub and start to gentle suck. I enter her with two fingers and start to pump in and out of her.

"Oh God, Don't Stop" she moans.

I continue to suck on her clit and pump in and out of her. Soon enough she goes completely stiff and clenches down on my fingers. After a few seconds I slowly remove my finger and lick them clean. I lay open mouth kisses up to her neck and lift my head to meet her eyes. I gentle kiss her soft lips.

"You okay?" I smile at her.

"Mmmn perfect" she gives me a tired smile.

She leans to kiss me and she moans at the taste of herself on my mouth. She turns us over so she's now straddling me. She moves to start kissing down my neck and down my abs. She traces my abs with her tongue and lays open mouth kisses down my stomach. She reaches my black boxer briefs and moves them down my legs. Releasing my 8 and ½ inch dick. I gasp and the cool air hits my throbbing dick. She grabs my erection and starts to stroke me.

"God that feels good" I moan.

She sends me a smirk and in one quick motion takes me in her mouth. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding as my hands tangle themselves in her hair. God it feel so fucking good. Watching her bob up and down, occasionally gaging on my thick dick. I can feel myself getting to the edge. I try to get her to lift her head but she continues to assault my dick and I release my load into her mouth. She moans and releases my member.

"That taste good" she smiles.

"God woman, you're going to end up killing me one of these days" I chuckle.

As I hold her in my arms the look in her eyes go from adoration to lust all in a split second. We start to kiss and my hands start to roam all over her delicious body. I can feel my member standing at attention and ready to go. Maura starts to grind down on my dick and it nearly brings me over the edge again.

She sits up and lines my dick up to her tight entrance. She lowers herself on my dick, takes a moment to adjust to my size, and then starts to ride me. Heavy breathing, shallow breaths, and loud moans are all that fill the room. After what feels like hours , she picks up the pace and I know she's close.

"Together baby, lets come together" I say almost in a whisper.

She grabs my shoulders and screams out. I grab her strong back and spill my seed into her pussy. We hold on to each other for dear life. Our breaths start to slow down and she moves to lie beside me.

"That was awesome" I say.

"Amazing" she smiles at me.

She puts her head on my chest and starts to play with my abs. These moments are what I live for. Yes, performing on stage has always been my dream and I get to live it everyday of my life but having the woman of your dreams lay in your arms is beyond better, at least in my opinion. I place a final kiss on her temple as we both drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hopelessly Devoted To You

CHAPTER 2:

Jane's P.O.V:

I open my eyes and reach over to where Maura is supposed to be but I'm met with cold sheets. I sit up and stretch, smiling at the sore muscles. I decide to jump in the shower and get ready for the day.

30 Minutes later I walk down the stairs wearing navy blue pants, black oxfords, and a light blue short sleeved oxford shirt, that I rolled up. I make my way to kitchen and find it empty. I see a note next to the coffee machine.

_Hello my sweetheart. I went shopping. I'll be back around lunchtime. I love you. XOXO_

I smile at the note. I pour myself a cup of coffee and make my way to my in home recording studio. It has been a great year for me. I was nominated for 5 Grammy's and I won 3 of them. I can still picture the look of pure joy on Maura's face when my name was called. It was one of the happiest days of my life and I got to share it with the love of my life.

Since my album did so well my managers and record label thought it would be best to not waste anytime and jump right into my next album. I only had 2 months left on this tour and as much as I love performing but to me nothing compares to just sitting down and letting the music find its way out. I'm happy that I have a couple days of before the next show. I hate being away from Maura but when we started this relationship she told me never to choose between my two loves. That we would make it work and we did.

In the beginning it was tough, really tough. I would get phone calls in the middle of the night. She would be crying and it would break my heart. Knowing that she was hurting and that I was halfway across the world. I felt like a horrible girlfriend and I like I was letting my career get in the way. But that's all in the past, now whenever she misses me she can just hop in our private jet and meet me wherever I am. I always told myself that I would never become one of those celebrities that just bought anything and everything just because they could afford to. And while I'm still humble, thanks to my family and friends, I did have to indulge a little.

The beautiful mansion, the amazing cars, the jet, the clothes to me where just small rewards to myself for making it as far as I have. I sit at the piano and start to play the melody that has been stuck in my head for weeks. I take out a pad of paper and beginning my writing process. Soon the words just start pouring out and before I know it the songs is finished. I look down at the sheet of paper and start to sing the lyrics.

**It's you and me**

**The stars and moon will keep us company**

**They'll watch over us as we fall asleep**

**And I will hold you close**

**So lay your head down on the pillowcase**

**Close your eyes and feel my warm embrace**

'**Cause in my arms you know you will be safe**

**And I won't let you go**

**So baby let me heartbeat be**

**The rhythm that puts you to sleep**

**My smile will be the first thing you see**

**When you wake up**

**When you wake up**

**When you wake up**

**So dream with me**

**Hold my hand; escape reality**

**Let my love be your cavalry**

**And I will hold you close**

**Don't you worry; I'll be by your side**

**I promise I'll be here although the night**

**I'll comfort you until the morning light **

**And I won't let you go**

**So baby let me heartbeat be**

**The rhythm that puts you to sleep **

**My smile will be the first thing you see**

**When you wake up **

**Repeat chorus 3x **

"That's beautiful" I hear.

I turn around and see Maura with tears in her eyes. I get up and go to hug her.

"I'm glad you like it".

I kiss her soft lips and we hold each other for a few more minutes. I look at the clock and see that its one in the afternoon.

"Wow! Where did the time go?" I ask.

She chuckles and we start walking back to the main house. I sit on the kitchen counter and watch her beginning to make lunch.

"How was your shopping spree?" I smile.

"It was quite fun. I ran into an old friend," she says a small pause in her voice.

"Oh really. Who was it?" I ask.

"Jack" she replies.

My smile immediately falls. It's not that I dislike Jack its just I don't trust him. I see the way he looks at Maura and I don't like it. Whenever I have to make and appearance for something, like a new movie that just came out, or a new fashion line he's always there and he's always staring at Maura like a piece of meat ready to be devoured.

"Jane? Honey? Are you okay?" I hear.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm glad you had a great day" I reply with a forced smile.

"Jane, we've been together for 2 years I think I know when you're upset," she says.

"I'm fine Maura, just tired from the writing session. In fact I'm going to head upstairs and take a nap."

I move to get down from the counter. I start to walk away when I feel her grab my arm. She looks at me with those beautiful hazel eyes.

"I love you," she says.

I look down at her and smile then walk away. I walk upstairs and walk to our bedroom. I take of my shoes and lay down on the bed. I sigh as my back hits the soft mattress. I look over at the framed photo of Maura, and myself a small smile appears on my lips. I don't know what it is but I can't shake the feeling that she didn't tell me all that happened today. I trust her with every fiber of my being. I could never imagine her betraying me in any way. As much as I try to shake the feeling its comes back stronger than before. I let my eyes get heavier and heavier and soon sleep overcomes me.


	3. Chapter 3

Hopelessly Devoted To You

CHAPTER 3:

Maura's P.O.V:

I'm standing in the kitchen at a loss for words. I want to follow her but I choose not to. I walk to the living room and sit down on the sofa. I place my head in my hands and reflect back on the events of earlier. My emotions are confusing me and I can't seem to stop thinking about Jack. I know that I shouldn't be. Jane is everything anyone could ever want. She's caring, loving, considerate, patient, gorgeous and an over all good person. So why was I thinking about Jack? Why was I wishing that we could have spent more time together today? I can't believe I'm having these feelings.

_Earlier that day:_

I wake up to sunlight beaming in through the bedroom window. I feel a warm body next to mine and a smile appears on my lips. I run my hand through Jane's hair and I kiss her temple. I look at the clock and read 7:30 am. I know Jane would not be happy if I woke her up so I decide to let her sleep. I remove myself from her embrace and make my way to the restroom.

After taking a quick shower I head into our walk in closet and pick out my clothes for the day. I choose a simple light blue summer dress and black heels. I go back into the restroom and start my makeup ritual. Once I'm done with that I make my way downstairs. I make myself a quick breakfast and settle down at the kitchen table. Once I'm done eating I wash the used dishes and retrieve a note pad and write a note to Jane.

_Hello my sweetheart. I went shopping. I'll be back by lunchtime. I love you. XOXO_

I place the note next to the coffee machine and I grab my keys and purse and make my way to the multiple car garage. I get into my all black Audi R8, a birthday gift from Jane. I switch on the radio station and I immediately recognize the song. Jane wrote this song for me on our first year anniversary. As I listen to the lyrics nothing but amazing memories fill my head.

**On the days I can't see your eyes**

**I don't even want to open mine**

**On the days I can't see your smile**

**Well, I'd rather sit wait the while**

**For the days I'll know you'll be near**

'**Cause a day without you**

**It just isn't fair**

**See days I can hear your voice**

**I'm left without a choice**

**Plus I get weak in the knees **

**Fall head over heels baby**

**And every other cheesy cliché**

**Yes, I'm swept off my feet**

**Oh, My heart skips a beat**

**But there's only really one thing to say**

**Goddamn you're beautiful to me**

**You're everything**

**Yeah, that's beautiful**

**Yes to me**

**I can't find the words to explain**

**Just how much you got me going insane**

**When you speak to me sometimes you'll fine**

**Oh, I stutter my words**

**I say never mind**

'**Cause even when you just walk by**

**Well, I look around to seem occupied **

'**Cause I'm trying so hard to hide**

**Yeah, all of these feelings inside**

'**Cause I get weak in the knees **

**Fall head over heels baby**

**And every other cheesy cliché **

**Oh. I'm swept off my feet**

**My heart skips a beat**

**But there's really only one thing to say**

**Goddamn you're beautiful to me**

**Oh, you're everything**

**Yeah, that's beautiful **

**Yes to me **

**Yes to me**

**Yeah, you're beautiful**

**Yeah, you're beautiful**

**Goddamn you're beautiful**

**To me**

**To me**

I can't help the smile that's plastered on my face. I still remember the first time she played me the song. I immediately started crying. We made passionate love that night and it cemented our trust and love for one another.

I pull up in front of the Marc Jacobs boutique and park my car. As I exited the car paparazzi immediately surround me. Flashing cameras, endless questions and comments invade my personal space as I rush to enter the boutique. When I enter the sales associates ask me if I'm okay and rush to close the door.

I browse around the shop and a few things catch my eyes. A saw a beautiful watch that would suit Jane beautifully. As I continue to browse I'm brought out of my thoughts by the opening of the shop's door. I look up and see Jack Armstrong, a very well known male model. I feel something stirring inside of me and it confuses me. I've met him many times before but this is the first time I've ever felt a feeling of attraction towards him. He meets me gaze and flashes and award winning smile and starts making his way towards me.

"Hello Maura. You look beautiful" he smiles at me.

I can't help but smile back.

"Hello Jack. How are you?" I ask.

"I'm doing well. I just got back from New York. A did a photo shoot for Calvin Klein. They have a new underwear line that they asked me to be a part of". He replies.

"That's great. I'll be sure to keep an eye out." I smile at him.

I don't know what's going on with me. I can't help but feel that I need to make him attracted to me. Like I need to impress him, to flirt with him. My stomach starts to turn.

"How's Jane?" he asks.

Jane. The love of my life, right? What the hell is going on with me?

"She's great. She had a show last night. It was amazing" I reply.

"That's great. I loved her latest album. It's been on repeat for the past month" he smiles.

"Well thank you for the support. I'll be sure to let her know".

"Anyways, I have to get going. I just saw you in here and thought that I should come say hi," he says.

"Okay. Thank you for stopping by" I smile at him.

"No problem". He leans down and kisses my cheek, a little too close to the side of my lips. "See you later Maura," he whispers.

I feel a surge of warmth travel all over my body and I feel slightly dizzy. The only other time I felt this feeling was when Jane kissed me for the first time. He walks out of the boutique and into his car. I bring my hand up to where he kissed me and immediately feel guilt surging through my body.

I'm conflicted. I feel guilt because I let someone other than Jane kiss me in such a tender way. However, I also feel butterflies and that terrifies me. I quickly go to the register and pay for my items. I make my way to my car and I speed off.

The entire way home I replay the kiss in my head at least a thousand times over. Part of my wants to tell Jane that he kissed me but another part of me can't bring myself to tell her. I've never lied to her but for some reason I can't bring myself to tell her. I arrive home and head into the house. I call out Jane's name but get no response. I go into our bedroom and find it empty. I realize there's only one place she could be. I make my way to the recording studio.

As I open the door I'm met with a beautiful piano melody and Jane's beautiful but powerful voice. I stand by the door and listen to her sing the beautiful song. As she finishes I let her know that I'm there.

She walks over to me and kisses me. She wraps her strong arms around me and I immediately feel at home. Guilt overcomes me almost immediately. We make our way back to the main house and into the kitchen. As I start to make lunch I feel the need to tell Jane that I ran into Jack.

As soon as his name left my lips I can see her smile fall. I walk over to her and say her name but she's in her own world.

When she finally answers me she forces a smile and starts to walk away from me. I reach out for her arm and tell her I love her but she only smiles at me then walks away.

I feel my stomach drop. She has always said she loved me no matter what. Now I'm left standing in the kitchen feeling myself becoming weaker and weaker.

_Present Time:_

I lift my head from my hands and let out a soft sob. I get up and make my way upstairs. As I enter our bedroom I see her laying on her back, eyes closed. I watch her chest rise and fall. I lay down next to her and wrapped my arm over her stomach. I quietly sob into her shoulder and soon find myself fallen asleep clutching on to Jane like my life depended on it.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hello again:) Thank you again for reading. Hope you liked this chapter. The song I used in this chapter is Chester See's "Goddamn You're Beautiful". Feel free to review/comment and let me know what you think. Also if you would like you can follow me on tumblr .com. Until next time.**_

_** -Sara**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hopelessly Devoted To You

CHAPTER 4:

Jane's P.O.V:

As I open my eyes I feel a weight on my stomach. I look over and find Maura clutching to me for dear life. I study her face and see that her eyes are a little puffy and I know that she has been crying. I wrap my arm around her and start to rub her back. She begins to stir and moves to get up. She sits on the edge of the bed and looks over at me.

"Jane…" she begins.

"I need a drink".

I walk out of the bedroom and head into the kitchen. I grab the bottle of whiskey and a glass and sit by the kitchen counter. I hear her coming down the stairs as I down my first glass.

"Jane, we need to talk," she says.

"Do we? About what" I say as I fill my glass.

"Jane please" she begs and grabs the bottle of whiskey.

I look at her an invitation for her to start talking.

"I love you so much Jane…" she begins.

"I thought you wanted to talk" I interrupt her.

"Please let me finish. I love you with every fiber of my being. When you look at me the world stops and I have to catch my breath. But recently feelings have begun to surface, feelings for Jack. I can't help my attraction to him but I love you Jane" she says with tears welling up in her eyes.

I couldn't believe the words I just heard. My world is coming apart around me and I can't do anything to stop it. I feel a tear roll down my cheek. She walks towards me and tries to embrace me.

"Please don't touch me," I say.

"Jane" she sobs.

" I mean it Maura, if you hug me right now I'm not going to be able control myself," I say a little louder than I intended.

She ignores me and hugs me with every bit of her strength. I completely lose my will power and sob uncontrollably into her hair. I wrap my arms around her. I hold onto her like my life depended on it. I feel like if I let her go I would lose her. After a couple of minutes of crying into her hair she lifts her head and looks me in the eye.

"I'm so sorry Jane, I'm so sorry" she sobs.

All I can do is stare at her. I have so many things I want to say but the words can't come out. SO I just lean forward and capture her lips in a searing kiss. She hold me by my neck and lets out a small moan.

I lift her by her things and her legs wrap around my waist. I start walking up the stairs towards our bedroom. I let her back on her feet and start to undress her. She starts unbuttoning my shirt and tugs at my belt trying to loosen it. I grab my shirt and throw somewhere into the room next to her dress. She removes her bra and underwear and begins to take of my belt and pants. I step out of my pants and remove my boxer briefs. I start to rub my semi erect penis and start to kiss Maura passionately. She runs her hands through my hair and lays us down on the bed. We switch positions so I'm laying on my back with her laying over me.

She starts traveling down my body and reaches my penis and starts to lick underneath my shaft. I let out a groan and reach to grab a hold of her hair. She bobs up and down on my dick and I'm having trouble not raising my hips to meet her mouth.

"Fuck Maura, don't stop" I beg.

I feel my release getting closer and closer I keep her head in place a release my seed into her mouth. I let our a loud moan and my body begins to shudder. Finally, my body goes limp and I lose all my strength. She begins moving up my body and places her head on my chest. Suddenly I feel anger and sadness churning in my stomach. I flip us over and start to rub my penis to get it erect again. I don't even wait for Maura to say anything I ram my dick into her tight pussy and begin pounding into her.

I see the look on her face and I can't make it out if its fear or arousal. She has her hands on my abs and she starts moaning loudly.

"Jane, slow down a little" she gasps.

I can see her mouth moving but I can't hear a single word she said. The only thing on my mind was claiming Maura again. I feel like I'm losing her and I can't let that happen. Losing her would be the worst thing to ever happen to me. My world would come to a screeching halt if I lost my one true love.

"Jane it hurts. Please slow down. Jane. JANE!" she yells.

I stop. I come out of my trance and break down. I sob uncontrollably and lay on top of her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," I say like a mantra.

"Shhh its okay baby. It's okay" she replies.

I cry into her shoulder for what seems like hours but eventually I untangle us and lay down beside her. Not a single word is exchanged between us. She just wraps her arm around me and rubs my arm. I can her quietly sob into my shoulder. After about an hour her breath evens out and now I know she's asleep.

I put on my pajamas and I take a moment to watch her sleep. I'm losing her. I could she it in her eyes. She was falling for him. And all I could do was stand by and watch it happen. With a last look I make my way downstairs. I grab the bottle of whiskey and walk towards the recording studio. I sit down at the piano and take a swig of the whiskey. A feel a familiar burn in my throat as the smooth liquid travels down my throat.

I look down at the piano and out of nowhere I feel my hands playing a soft melody. After a few minutes of playing the words start pouring out of me.

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

**I'll be the one if you want me to**

**Anywhere I would've followed you**

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

**And I...I'm feeling so small**

**It was over my head**

**I know nothing at all**

**And I...will stumble and fall**

**I'm still learning to love**

**Just starting to crawl**

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

**I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you**

**Anywhere I would've followed you**

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

**And I...will swallow my pride**

**You're the one that I love**

**And I'm saying goodbye**

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

**I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you**

**Anywhere I would've followed you**

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

**Say something**

I didn't even realize I was crying until I stopped playing. Tears fell onto the keys of the piano. I fall to the floor and crawl into a fetal position. My world feels like its coming to an end. How could this be happening? I get up and walk over to a small bookshelf that is placed near the door of the studio. I pick out a large blue and black colored book and open it. Instead of words I'm met with a makeshift safe. In the carved out book is a small box. I open it to reveal 4-karat engagement ring. It was specially made for Maura. A princess cut sitting on top of a silver band surrounded with diamonds. I hold the ring in my hand and stare at it.

The realization that I may not get the chance to ask her to marry me is just too much to handle. I collapse onto the floor and sob harder than ever before. I clutch the ring in my hand. I reach for the whiskey bottle again and down half of it in one gulp. Soon enough the alcohol catches up to me and sleep over takes me once again.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thanks again for reading:) Feel free to review and give me some creative criticism. If you would like me to make the sex scenes longer just let me know. I aim to please you;) The song I used in this chapter is A Great Big Worlds' "Say Something". Until next time.**_

_** -Sara**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hopelessly Devoted To You

CHAPTER 5

Maura's P.O.V:

It's been two days since the fight and we've pretty much have been walking on eggshells. Jane leaves to complete the rest of her tour tomorrow and I'm scared that if she leaves without us having a conversation she may not come back. We've been sleeping in the same bed but it feels like we're miles apart.

Right now she's sitting on the sofa with the TV on but she's not watching it. I make my way over to the couch and sit down next to her. I give her enough space but I'm close enough to let her know I'm there.

"Jane?" I ask.

I reach out to touch her but she immediately gets up and heads upstairs. I let out a quiet sob and follow her upstairs. As I enter the bedroom I see her sitting on the bed phone in hand.

"Jane…" I begin.

"I'm leaving tonight".

"What? Why? " I ask.

" I texted Michael. We're leaving for London tonight. 5 hours to be exact" she replies.

"Jane please. We need to have a conversation".

"I need to pack some things". She gets up and walks towards the closet. I grab her arm and turn her around.

"Jane. All I want is a couple of minutes. Please" I beg.

She sighs and sits back down on the bed. I sit next to her and hold her hand.

" I love you. You might not believe that right now but its true. I don't want to hurt you, ever. But I can't help the feelings I'm having towards Jack. I'm confused and I don't know how to react or how to act. I don't know what to do" I finish.

"I'll make it easy for you. For the rest of the tour I think you should spend time with Jack. Go out and act on your feelings. I'm giving you the opportunity to get those feelings out of your system. We will have minimal contact while I'm away. When I return you will have to make a decision. Me or Jack. I love you too Maura, so much, but if we continue being together without taking this break I fear you might learn to resent me and that will only hurt worse than letting Jack have his hands on you. As much as it hurts me to say this, Maura we are officially broken up," she says with tears in her eyes.

"Jane don't do this," I beg.

"We have to. It might not seem like a good thing right now but it needs to be done" She replies.

She embraces me as I sob into her neck. We hold on to each other like it would be the last time we would ever see and hold each other. And in a way it might be. She gets up and reaches for my hand. We're now both standing looking into each other's eyes. She leans down and kisses me with more passion than ever before. Like a goodbye kiss and it is but I don't want to believe it.

" I have to finish packing," She says breaking the silence.

I watch her pack and I'm conflicted. Part of me wants to get down on my knees and beg her to stay and reconsider. However, there's another part of me that knows that this needs to be done. I know I can't fully continue to give myself to Jane when in the back of my mind I'm thinking about Jack.

I watch her pack for over an hour. She finally finishes and sits beside me.

"I'm going to start heading out" she says.

"But you still have four hours before the jet is set to leave".

"Yeah I know but if I don't leave now I'll never leave" she replies.

"Okay I understand. Can I call you to ask how you're doing?" I ask.

"I don't think you should. If we are going to get pass this I think no contact is the best way to go. Besides I don't think I can handle hearing about you and Jack" she says almost in a whisper.

Her phone vibrates letting her know her chauffeur is here to pick her up.

"Time to go" she says.

We walk the stairs suitcases in hand. We stop by the door and stare at each other. I wrap my arms around her neck and hold her like a anaconda constricting its victim. She wraps her arms around my waist and kisses me softly on my temple.

'Goodbye Maura" She says.

"Not goodbye. See you later, right?" I insist. She pauses.

"Bye Maura" she turns around and walks away getting into an all black SUV.

The chauffeur takes the suitcases and puts them in the car. I look at the car one last time then close the door. As soon as the door is shut I collapse to the floor holding my knees to my chest.

Jane's P.O.V:

As I sit in the SUV I can't help to look out the window and watch my life fall apart. As we start pulling away the chauffeur breaks me from my trance.

"Ms. Rizzoli? Would you like to listen to the radio?" he asks.

"Yeah sure thanks" I reply.

I immediately recognize the song coming from the speakers. I wrote this song for Maura a few months into our relationship. I lay my head back, close my eyes and listen to the past.

**Settle down with me**

**Cover me up**

**Cuddle me in**

**Lie down with me**

**And hold me in your arms**

**And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck**

**I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet**

**And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now**

**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**

**You wanna be loved**

**You wanna be loved**

**This feels like falling in love**

**Falling in love**

**We're falling in love**

**Settle down with me**

**And I'll be your safety**

**You'll be my lady**

**I was made to keep your body warm**

**But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms**

**Oh no**

**My heart against your chest, lips pressed to my neck**

**I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet**

**And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now**

**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**

**You wanna be loved**

**You wanna be loved**

**This feels like falling in love**

**Falling in love**

**We're falling in love**

**Yeah I've been feeling everything**

**From hate to love**

**From love to lust**

**From lust to truth**

**I guess that's how I know you**

**So I hold you close to help you give it up**

**So kiss me like you wanna be loved**

**You wanna be loved**

**You wanna be loved**

**This feels like falling in love**

**Falling in love**

**We're falling in love**

**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**

**You wanna be loved**

**You wanna be loved**

**This feels like falling in love**

**Falling in love**

**We're falling in love **

As the song comes to an end I can't help the tears streaming down my cheeks. The rest of the car ride is agony. Did I just make the worst mistake in my life? What if she chooses him? I don't think I'll survive that.

30 minutes later we arrive at the private airport that holds almost all the private jets in Los Angeles. As I walk towards the jet I stop and look back towards the Los Angeles sunset. With a final sigh I walk up the stairs and take a seat in the back of the plane. I put on my sunglasses as a sign for everyone to leave me alone.

Sooner than I expected I feel the plane start to make its way down the runway. As we lift off I finally let my emotions take control. I put my head in my hands and sob uncontrollably. I feel an arm wrap around me and hold me against their person.

"It's going to be okay Jane. Shhh it's okay" I hear the voice of my long time assistant and closes friend, Amanda.

For hours I cry holding on for dear life. I might have just made the biggest mistake of my life. I lost her.


	6. Chapter 6

Hopelessly Devoted To You

CHAPTER 6:

Maura P.O.V:

Jane has been gone for two days and I've barely made it out of bed. I can only lay in bed planning my next move. Laying next to me is the framed photo of me and Jane. I've been holding for two night straight and crying seems to be my only solace.

Jane's words continue to run through my head. Part wants to follow her to London and tell her that I don't want or need anyone else but another part of me wants to see what can happen between Jack and I. I reach for my phone and go to my contacts. I see Jane and Jacks' name next to each other. I take a moment to get my head straight and pressing down on the contact, making the call.

Jane's P.O.V:

The past two days have been surreal. I've just been going through motions. I performed at the O2 Stadium, a great privilege, but I barely remember any of it. I can make out parts of the show but the rest is just blurry. The only moment I can remember clearly is when I was singing my single " A Thousand Years", a song I wrote about my relationship with Maura. I keep replaying that moment in my mind.

_During the concert:_

"_Thank you so much London! It feels amazing to be performing here. I'm forever grateful for you amazing support and love that you have given me. So from the bottom of my heart thank you all so much and I love you! Now I think its time to slow things down for a bit. Sing along if you know the words"._

_The soft melody of the song starts and the stadium erupts in cheers. _

**Heart beats fast**

**Colors and promises**

**How to be brave?**

**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?**

**But watching you stand alone,**

**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.**

**One step closer**

**I have died every day waiting for you**

**Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**Time stands still**

**Beauty in all she is**

**I will be brave**

**I will not let anything take away**

**What's standing in front of me**

**Every breath**

**Every hour has come to this**

**One step closer**

**I have died every day waiting for you**

**Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**

**Time has brought your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

_As the instrumentals play, I can feel tears streaming down my face. I move closer to the edge of the stage and look out into the crowd._

**One step closer**

**One step closer **

**I have died every day waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**

**Time has brought your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

_As the song ends the crowd erupts in screams and cheers but I barely hear them. I reach down and grab the hands of some fans. _

"_Thank you"._

_As I walk off stage to do a costume change I'm met with the sympathetic eyes of Michael, my manager, and Amanda , my assistant. _

"_Can you continue the show?" Michael asks._

"_If you can't everyone will understand" Amanda reassures me._

" _I can do it. Just give me a minute" I reply._

_I take a moment to regain my composure. All I can see is Maura and Jack. I try to wipe the tears away but the won't stop falling. I feel a small push on my back and I feel myself moving but I don't think I'm doing it. I look back and see my stylist her hand on my back guiding me towards a dressing room so I can switch into a new costume. _

_Present Time:_

That's the last thing I remember from the concert. The rest of it is like it never happened. The rest of the show went great or so I'm told. Now, I'm sitting at the staring at the ceiling. I hear the door open and feel the bed dip a little.

"Come on Jane. Talk to me" Amanda asks.

I shake my head and say, "There is nothing to say".

"Yes there is. Tell me what happened" she insists.

"I lost her. She has feelings for Jack Armstrong" I reply.

"What? How the hell did that happen" she says.

I just shake my head and move to face her.

"What am I going to do if she chooses him?" I ask almost in a whisper.

"She would be crazy if she choose that meathead over you" she replies.

I sigh. "I think she's in love with him".

"No she's not. He infatuates her. It will pass" she says.

"You didn't see the look on her face when she was telling me she had feelings for him. She had a lot of pure love in her eyes. I would know because she used to look at me that way".

"Jane come on. It's going to be okay. I know it is" Amanda urges.

She holds me for hours until I finally ask her to leave so I can try to get some sleep. As I laid in bed waiting for sleep to over come me. I reach in to my pocket and grab the ring I was going to propose with. I twirl it around my finger. And stare at it with tears in my eyes. I can't believe this is all happening I have more than a month left on this tour. I wish it was longer because the longer I stay away from her the less real this situation seems. With a final look at the ring I set it down on a near by desk. I close my eyes praying for sleep to come.

Maura's P.O.V:

"Thank you for coming".

"No problem. I'm glad you called me Maura" he replies.

How do I even start this conversation.

"Jack, I called you because something happened between Jane and I" I begin.

He looks at me waiting for me to continue.

"She and I have broken up. Well it's a break but to me it pretty much means the same thing. We aren't together anymore because I have developed strong feelings for you that can't be ignored and aren't fair to Jane" I say.

"Maura I've been in love with you from the very first moment I laid eyes on you" he smiles.

I can't help the smile that appears on my lips. He embraces me and the warm feeling I felt when he kissed my cheek returns. But so does the feel of guilt.

He moves back and claims my lips in a slow kiss. My heart rate speeds up and I start to feel hot all over my body. When he pulls away we rest our foreheads together and smiled at each other.

"What happens now?" he says breaking the silence.

"We see where this leads. We take it day by day" I reply.

"Okay. I can do that" he smiles.

He hug for what seems like ages. We talk for a couple of hours and eventually set a day aside to have a date. As everything was happening all I can think about was how much my life would be changing after today. Part of me is excited and willing but the other part is scared and sad that the other part of me is so willing to indulge in this new adventure. But as my mind is having its own battles I can't help the smile that stays on my face whenever I look into his eyes.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you again for reading. Please feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think. The song in this chapter is Christina Perri's "A Thousand Years". Until next time.**_

_** -Sara**_


	7. Chapter 7

Hopelessly Devoted To You

CHAPTER 7:

Maura's P.O.V:

It's been three weeks since Jack and I have started this, whatever it is.

A relationship? And as much as it pains me to admit it was going extremely well. We found many things in common and the sex is pretty amazing. Definitely one of the best after Jane that is. I have been staying at his home for over two weeks.

It felt to weird and wrong to stay in the home that Jane and I owned together. I could never use or even look at the bed where we made love. So when I asked Jack if I could stay with him he was more than happy to oblige me.

As I make my way towards his kitchen I find him cooking breakfast in nothing but his Calvin Klein boxer briefs. I can't help the small smile that plays on my lips. I found myself thinking that I could get used to this sight. He turns towards me with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Good morning beautiful" he says flashing his million-dollar smile.

"Good morning" I reply as I lean forward fro a kiss.

"Have a seat. I'm almost done fixing breakfast" he says turning back towards the stove.

I sit down at the kitchen table and sip my coffee. Lost in my own thoughts I barely noticed the plate being placed in from of me.

"You okay, honey?" He asks concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine just lost in thought" I reply.

"Oh and what were you so lost in thought about?" he questions.

"About just how natural this feels" I say honestly.

"I agree. I've never been this happy. You make me so happy Maura. I love you," he admits.

I pause for a moment. I want to choose my words carefully but I also want to be honest. My thoughts go straight to Jane and what our relationship meant. I look back at Jack and say the words that I feel.

"I love you too," I say.

He smiles really big and he reaches to grab a old of my hand. I pause again before I continue.

"But I love Jane too" I say in almost a whisper.

His smile falls and he lets go of my hand. He sighs before he looks up at me.

"What do you want Maura? You just said you loved me. I know that you and Jane made some sort of deal that when she got back you would choose between the two of us. But I can tell by the way you look at me that we belong together and that our life together would be the best thing to happen to the both of us" he finishes.

"Jack…" before I could finish I feel my stomach churn and I cover my mouth and run to he nearest bathroom. I empty everything in my stomach. Every possibility starts running to my mind. Then I recall that I am 2 or 3 days late. I sit next to the toilet and take deep breaths. I can't be pregnant can I? Before I could think about anything else Jack walks in.

"Are you okay?" he asks with concern in his voice.

"Yeah my stomach just feels funny. Maybe I'm getting a slight flu," I say with a small smile.

"Okay. Is there anything I can get you? I can cancel the photo-shoot if you want." He says.

"No I'll be okay. Go to your photo-shoot. I'm just going to go to the pharmacy and pick up some medicine to settle my stomach" I reply.

He helps me up and kisses my cheek. He walks towards the bedroom and starts getting ready. I splash water on my face and just stare at myself. If I am pregnant who's is it? Jack and I slept together four days into our "relationship". And Jane and I slept together before we made this agreement. Both times protection was not used. What am I going to do? I take one last look at myself then walk towards the bedroom.

Jane's P.O.V:

Three of the longest weeks of my life have come and gone. I'm currently back in the states, New York to be exact. The last leg of the tour is going well but every show takes a little piece of me every time. As I sit in my suite at the Plaza Hotel my minds wanders at what Maura is doing. But once I think of the possibilities I shake my head and try to think of something else.

I hear the door open and I see Amanda walk in.

"Hey Jane. How are you?" she asks with a smile.

"I'm alright. Just tired I guess" I attempt a small smile.

"Come on Jane. I think I have a way that can make you feel better," she says and her hand slowly starts to go up my leg.

I'm shocked. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yell pushing her hand away. She leans forward trying to capture my lips.

"Its okay Jane. You're single now it's okay to take our relationship to a much deeper level" she says leaning closer and closer to me.

I push her away and walk towards the middle of the room.

"No! Amanda I'm sorry but I love Maura" I say.

"Maura!? You mean the woman that left you to go play with her Calvin Klein model? That Maura?" She says standing in front of me.

"Don't say that. She loves me. She just needs time to get this infatuation under control," I say trying to convince myself.

"Do you really believe that Jane? Do you really believe that she's not going to leave you for him?" She tells me.

"Fuck You! You're fired. Get the hell out of my suite and don't ever come back!" I say with tears in my eyes.

"Don't come looking for me when she chooses him" she says closing the door behind her.

I try to catch my breath and fall on the bed. What did I do? I made the biggest mistake in my life. I let the woman of my dreams walk away. I reach for my cell phone and call Michael, my manager.

"Michael, I need you please come to my room. Right now." I beg.

"Okay. I'll be right there Jane" he replies.

I sit down on the bed and think about the words to say to Michael. Before long I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in" I yell.

The door opens and in walks Michael with worry in his eyes.

"What's wrong? Where's Amanda?" he asks looking around the room.

"She's gone. I fired her" I reply.

"What? Why? What happened?" he asks confused.

"It's a long story. But I need you to cancel the rest of the tour until further notice".

"What?! Are you crazy? We're on the last leg of the tour. Why do you want to cancel the rest of the tour?" he asks.

"I have to go back to Maura. I can't lose her. I need to fight for her. I can't lose her to that ken wannabe." I say with a shaky voice.

"Jane…" he begins.

"No! I don't want to hear it. This is my life not yours. You work for me so do as I say!" I yell.

"Do whatever needs to be done. I'll make it up to my fans. But right now I need to do this. Please just do this for me" I plead with him.

With one last look he nods his head and begins to walk towards the door.

"Michael…" I begin before the loud ringing of my cellphone interrupts me.

Maura's P.O.V:

Once Jack leaves I drive to the nearest drug store and walk straight to the at home pregnancy section of the store. I choose one and take several packages. Better safe than sorry.

When I get back to the house I immediately go into the restroom and take the test. As I wait for the results I sit down on the bed and I put my head in my hands. What am I going to do if this test is positive? This seems to be the only question I can ask myself at the moment. This is the most anxious moment I have ever experienced in my life. The longest 5 minutes if my life.

The five minutes were up. I walk towards the restroom and look at the test. Positive. I'm pregnant. I'm both happy and terrified. Happy that I can finally start the family I always wanted but terrified that I don't know who's it is. A part of me wants it to be Jane's but the other part wants it to be Jack's. I can't believe what my life has become. I stare at the test for 5 more minutes. I regain my composure and start to plan for this new life. First things first, I need to call Jane.

Jane's P.O.V:

"Hello? Maura?" I ask.

"Yes Jane. Its me" she replies.

A smile forms on my lips. "What's going on? Are you okay?" I ask with a worried voice.

"I need to tell you something" there is a small pause before she says the words that will change my life forever. "I'm pregnant".

I'm in shock. Speechless. Did I hear her correctly? Pregnant? She's pregnant?!

"Jane? Are you still there?" I hear her ask.

"Uh yeah, yes I'm still here. Sorry I'm just trying to process" I reply.

There's another pause before I speak again.

"Is it mine?" I ask in a whisper.

"I don't know Jane. I'm so sorry. It could be yours but it could also be Jack's" she says in a shaky voice.

My heart drops. Not only did she have sex with him, she had sex with him, more likely than not, shortly after I left. I let tears fall down m cheeks and look at Michael. He's standing next to me with confusion in his eyes. I have so many emotions running through me. I'm happy that I might be starting the family I always wanted with Maura. But I'm also heartbroken that my dream family might be someone else's.

"Okay Maura. I'll be on the first plane back to Los Angeles in the next 2 hours tops" I finally say.

"Jane you don't need to do that. You're in the middle of your tour. This can wait until you get back" she says.

"Are you kidding me?! You might be caring my child. I'm heading back. I could possibly make back there by tonight. Where are you? Are you still at home?" I ask.

"No I'm at Jack's house" she replies.

Another piece of my heart breaks. "Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can Maura. I'll see you later" I say hanging up the phone.

"What's going on Jane?" I hear Michael ask.

"I need to leave in the next two hours. Get my jet ready" I say as I begin to grab my things and stuff them into my suitcase.

"Jane? JANE?!" he yells.

I look at him for a moment. "Maura is pregnant" I say. Shock fills his eyes.

"I need to leave. Come on stop standing there and get my jet ready. Two hours maximum" I say turning back to stuffing things into my suitcase.

"Okay" he finally says before walking out of the suite. I pause for a moment and take some deep breaths. What the hell just happened?

Maura's P.O.V:

As I hang up the phone I let out a sob. I lay down on the bed and cry for hours. I hear a noise come from downstairs and I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. I look at the clock next to me and see that I've been crying for the past 5 hours. I wipe the tears from my eyes just as Jack comes walking into the bedroom.

"How are you feeling, honey? Are you crying? What's wrong?" He asks moving to wrap his arm around me.

"I'm pregnant" I say.

"Really?! That great! Oh my God Maura that's wonderful news" he says kissing my temple.

"It might not be yours. It might be Jane's" I say my voice breaking.

"Oh" he says.

"I'm sorry Jack. Jane and I slept together before she left to go on tour. I called her she's on her way back. She could be here later tonight" I reply.

He gets off the bed and starts pacing back and forth.

"It's going to be okay Maura. I feel it in my heart that this child is yours and mine. I can feel it" he says kneeling in front of me.

"Jack its not that simple" I say in a whisper.

"Whatever happens Maura you and I are going to be fine. We can do anything together. I know we can" he says with a small smile.

He leans forward and kisses me. He places his hand on my stomach and places a small kiss where his hand is. Now we just have to wait until Jane gets back. We might not know what to do right now but one thing is for certain. I've made my choice.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thanks again for reading:) Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think. Until next time.**_

_** -Sara**_


	8. Chapter 8

Hopelessly Devoted To You

CHAPTER 8:

Jane P.O.V:

I arrive back in L.A around 2 in the morning. Michael decided to come with me and be my support. Right now where parked at the airport, waiting. I decide to call Maura and see if I can still se her tonight. I dial her number; it rings a couple of times but then goes to voicemail.

"Goddamn it Maura" I yell in a whisper.

"What's wrong" Michael asks.

"She's not answering her phone" I reply. Pausing for a moment I look at him, "Was coming back a mistake?" I ask.

"Jane if she is carrying your child you need to be here. Even if she decides to make a mistake by using 'Mr. Calvin Klein' model" he answers.

I pause for a moment processing his words. I grab my phone and dial her number again. This time it only takes 3 rings before I hear the voice that used to wake up to.

"Jane? Where are you?" She asks.

"I'm back in L.A. I'm parked in the airport parking lot" I reply. I take a breath before continuing, "Can I still come see you?" I ask.

"It's late Jane. Maybe you should get some rest and we can talk in the morning. Around 10 or so?" She answers.

"Maura, I want to see you right now. Please" I beg.

"Okay Jane. Jack's address is 1527 Atkins Dr. I'll see you when you get here, okay?" She says before she hangs up the phone.

"1527 Atkins Dr. please" I tell the chauffeur.

"Of course Ms. Rizzoli" he replies.

As we make our way to Jack's house I try to steady my breathing and hope that I can control my emotions when I came to face with the love of my live and my worst nightmare.

Maura's P.O.V:

As I hang up the phone I get out of bed and go downstairs to wait for Jane. I really hope that this doesn't turn into a big scene. I just hope that we can behave like adults.

I hear Jack coming down the stairs. He's rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He takes a seat next to me and wraps his arm around me.

"What are you doing up honey? You should be getting rest. That's more important now that you're carrying my child" He says.

I turn to look at him. "Jack we can't confirm that its your child yet."

"Listen to me Maura. This child is mine. I know it is. I can feel it in my heart" he says holding my face in his hands.

"Jane is on her way here. She just called me a couple of minutes ago," I tell him.

He gets up and starts pacing back and forth in front of me, his hands forming into fists.

"Why? Why does she need to come here?" He asks.

"Because whether you accept it or not I might be carrying her child! And if I am she is going to be a part of his/her life. You need to start understanding that." I yell at him.

"Are picking her? Are you choosing that freak over me?!" he yells.

I couldn't believe what I just heard. With tears running down my cheeks I slap him in the face with all the strength I could mustard. He reaches for his cheek in shock.

"Maura, be honest with yourself. Do you really think she's going to take you back after you basically left her to come have your sex escapades with me?" he asks with anger in his eyes.

Before I can answer the doorbell rings.

Jane's P.O.V:

Arriving in front of the house is surreal, I don't know what to expect. I look over to Michael and he gives me a small smile and nods his head slightly.

"I'll be back in a while. Just wait here for me okay?" I ask. He nods his head again.

I step out of the car and walk up to the front door. I take a deep breath and ring the doorbell. I wait a couple seconds and then I hear the door unlock and open. I'm met with the sight of Maura with slightly red eyes and dried tears on her cheeks. She only takes a second to look me over before she wraps her arms around my neck. I stumble slightly before I bury my face in her soft hair.

We hold on to each other for what seems like hours but neither of us want to let go. I lift my head a notice Jack staring at us with nothing but anger in his eyes. I place a slight kiss into Maura's hair and let go of her waist. We stare into each other's eyes and feel the world disappear around us. We give each other small smiles and enter the house together.

And here we are the three of us standing in a semi circle staring at each other. I'm the first to break the silence.

"What's wrong Maura? Why do your eyes look red? Have you been crying?" I ask her.

"What the hell did you do to her, you son of a bitch?!" I yell towards Jack sticking a finger in his face.

He shoves me back and yells, "I didn't do anything to her!"

"I swear to god if you laid a hand on her, you'll have to watch over your shoulder for the rest of your life" I sneer at him.

"Is that a threat 'Superstar'?" he asks with a sly smile.

"It's a fucking promise you piece of shit!" I reply stepping closer to him.

"Stop it both of you!" I hear Maura yell.

I step back and look at Maura.

"Come on Maura lets go. Lets go home" I say to her.

"Like hell she's going with you! I don't know what you thought was going to happen when you came back but I've got some news for you Jane, she chooses me. Isn't that right Maura?" he says.

I look at Maura waiting for her answer. Praying with every ounce of strength I have that its the answer I wanted to hear.

"I choose….Jane. I'm so sorry Jack I don't know what I was thinking but being away from you just felt like the biggest punch to the gut" she says with tears in her eyes.

I can't help the smile that spreads across my lips. I walk towards her and wrap my arms around her waist. She cries into my neck and is mumbling "sorry" into my neck. I place my hand on her right cheek and stare into her eyes.

"I love you so much Maura" I say before I connect our lips. She moans into my lips and wraps her arms around my neck. As we pull away I wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"What the hell Maura?! You said you loved me and now you're carrying my child. And now you're choosing this freak!" he yells.

"Watch your fucking mouth before I make you regret it!" I yell back. As I move towards him I feel a hand grab my bicep.

"Jane calm down please. Jack I'm sorry I should have never said those words to you. I thought you were what I wanted but being with you just made me miss Jane more. And it made me regret that I let her go. I realize now that what I had for you was just a small crush that went away when I realized what type of person you are. And we still don't know who's child it is but I can feel in my heart that its Jane's" she says turning back towards me.

"Maura think about what you're given up a normal life for you and our kid" he says.

I don't know what comes over me but I can't handle his disrespect any more. I step towards him and connect my fist to his jaw. He falls to his knee grabbing his jaw.

"You fucking bitch!" he yells before he tackles me. He starts swinging and making connections to my face. I can hear Maura yelling at Jack to stop but all I could think about was protecting Maura and my child. I can feel blood dripping down my as I flip us over and start punching his face. I feel Maura's hand grab my wrist and I look up at her and my anger disappears. I get up and look down at Jack who more than likely has a broken nose and a black eye.

"Come one Maura. Lets go" I say as I grab her hand and lead her towards the door.

"Jane you face we need to take you to a hospital" she says examining my face.

"Later I promise. Right now we just need to get out of here" I reply opening the door and walking towards the car Maura in hand.

As we get in the car Michaels face immediately turns with concern.

"Jane! What the hell happened?!" he asks.

"I'm okay lets just get out of here" I reply.

As the car makes its way down the street I hold Maura to my chest. For the first time in the past few weeks I finally fell calm and like I'm home again.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thanks again for reading:) Feel free to leave a comment and until next time.**_

_** -Sara**_


	9. Chapter 9

Hopelessly Devoted To You

CHAPTER 9:

Jane P.O.V:

What a night! I spent about 3 hours in the hospital getting my face fixed. And without fail the paparazzi was there to greet me with their small army of flashing cameras. The doctor put my nose back to normal, I have a busted lip, a black eye, and a cut above my right eyebrow now closed with a butterfly bandage. The doctors cleaned up my face as best they could but I'm not going to be doing any photo shoots anytime soon.

Now, I'm lying in bed holding an ice pack to my nose and Maura is lying beside me with a look of guilt in her eyes.

"Maura lets try to get some sleep okay. We can talk about this later" I say to her.

"It's my fault Jane. It's my fault that you're hurt and it's my fault that we have to go through this" she says with tears in her eyes.

"Maura listen to me. This is not your fault I won't let you take the blame. Now we obviously have some issues that we need to work through but we can work through them. And this situation with the baby is going to be fine because I know the baby is mine. I just know it is" I reply placing my hand on her arm.

I pull her closer to me and let her cry her heart out. I rub her arm trying to sooth her.

"Thank you for coming back to me Jane" she whispers.

"I'll always come back to you baby girl" I say kissing her temple.

**6 Hours Later:**

I wake up to an empty bed. My body feels sore and I wince as I forget that attempt to rub the sleep out of my eyes forgetting about my black eye. I walk into the bathroom and examine my face. I sigh and walk towards the living room searching for Maura. As I walk off the last step the sounds of pots and pans catches my attention. As I round the corner I find Maura busy at work. I take a moment to observe her and part of my wants to tae upstairs and show her who she belongs to but the other part of me is still upset and angry with her.

I walk towards her and wrap my arms around her waist. She's initially startled but when she realizes it's me she relaxes into my arms.

"Jane what are you doing up. You need rest" she says turning around to face me. She places her hand light on my cheek examining my face.

"I did get rest. You're the one that needs it the most" I say placing my hand on her belly.

"I still can't believe that we're having a child" I say with a smile on my face.

"Jane we need to have a discussion on what's going to happen if the child is Jack's" she says releasing herself from my arms.

I move to sit on the stool next to the counter. She looks at me with scared eyes worried that I might change my mind if the child isn't mine.

"Maura I choose you and I will always choose you. If this child isn't mine I admit that it's going to hurt, badly. But I love you and I will love this child. I'll just have to come to terms that Jack is going to be a part of this child's life. We're just going to cross that bridge when we get to it" I finish.

She walks over to me and sits on my lap.

"Do we have to wait until the baby is born or is there a test that can tell us now?" I ask.

"We can have a Non-invasive prenatal paternity test done. But we most likely have to wait until I'm past 8 weeks I can't be more than two weeks along" she answers.

"Okay we'll have to schedule an ultrasound just to be sure that everything is okay" I say looking up at her.

"Okay I'll make a call tomorrow" she smiles down at me.

"So how does this test work? Is it going to hurt?" I ask.

"It's a pretty simple procedure they take a blood sample from all three of us and then we figure out who the other parent is" she answers.

"Okay simple enough" I say.

She looks down at me with adoration. I place my hand on her cheek and pull her closer to me. I press my lips to her but a shooting pain overcomes me. I pull away and touch my lip.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry your lip is still very tender" she says placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Yeah I'm fine. We're going to be fine" I say.

We let silence overcome us and we sit there holding each other.

"Why did you cancel the tour? Why did you come back?" she asks in a whisper.

"I could not let the woman I love get away without a fight. I would never be able to forgive myself if I just let you go. Even if you didn't choose me I wanted to at least try" I answer looking into her hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry Jane. I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I never imagined that I would ever feel attraction to anyone the way I felt attraction to you. And in a way I never did. It just felt that we we're becoming predictable. Like we we're following the same schedule of tour and recording sessions and appearances. And that we we're losing the excitement and passion that drove our relationship in the first year" she says.

"I'm sorry too Maura. I know that I've been really preoccupied with work and tour and everything else that is part of the business but I promise that if we both make the effort we can get that passion and excitement back. But we both have to want it" I say with a final kiss on her cheek.

"I want it too Jane. I want forever with you" she says with a small smile.

" I want that too Maur" I smile at her.

We hold each other in our happy bubble for the time being but we know that sooner or later reality is going to crash right into us.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thanks again for reading:) Sorry for the semi short chapter. Feel free to leave a review. Next chapter the drama and all that good stuff is coming back so look forward to it. Until next time.**_

_** -Sara**_


	10. Chapter 10

Hopelessly Devoted To You

CHAPTER 10:

3 days after Jane and Maura's conversation they had pretty much settled back into their old routine except for they laid in bed together Jane still had some reservations on trying to take things further. Maura did notice but decided to safe the conversation for later. She knew that Jane was resistant when it came to trying to have sex again and she knew why. She knew Jane still held some resentment for her because she slept with Jack and Maura could in a way understand.

Now they're sitting in the waiting room of the OBGYN office. Jane is holding Maura's right hand is giving her a small smile. Jane was nervous and excited but mostly nervous she knew she was being unfair to Maura but every time they would attempt to be intimate she could only picture Jack doing the same. Before Jane could think about anything else Maura's name was called.

They walk towards the white room and wait for the doctor. Jane places a small kiss on Maura's lips. Her injuries were healing pretty well but she still had a ways to go. Jane sits on the chair in the corner of the room. Maura can see how anxious she is and decides to speak up.

"It's going to be okay Jane. It's just a simple ultrasound. We're just going to check how far along I am and to make sure everything is going okay. Which it is so there's no need to worry" Maura says giving Jane a smile.

"I know I'm just nervous about seeing Jack. I hope I'm able to control myself" Jane replies her fist clenching.

"I know but we need to have a conversation with him too if this is his child he needs to know" Maura answers giving Jane a sad smile.

"Yeah I know" Jane says looking down on the floor.

Beofore Maura could say anything else the doctor burst in.

"Ms. Isles a pleasure to meet you and you must be…" Doctor Jackson asks looking at Jane.

"I'm Jane Rizzoli, Maura's girlfriend" Jane replies shaking his hand.

"The Jane Rizzoli?!" He asks excitedly.

"Yes sir" Jane smiles back.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you. Lets get started shall we?" He asks the two women.

Maura lies back on the stirrups and Jane stands next to her holding her hand.

The doctor starts his procedure and moves the wand around to search for the fetus. After a few minutes his hand finally stops and he turn the monitor towards Jane and Maura.

"There its is. There is your little baby" He says with a smile on his face.

"Its looks a little big for 2 weeks? "Jane asks the doctor.

"2 weeks?! Oh no Maura is 8 weeks along" Doctor Jackson answers with slight confusion.

"WHAT?!" Jane and Maura yell at the same time.

"That can't be right I only started having symptom a few days ago. How can I be 8 weeks along?" Maura asks squeezing Jane's hand.

"Everyone's pregnancy is different. Have you ever seen that show 'I didn't know I was pregnant'? Well those stories do happen. Some women experience every possible symptom in the book and others only experience some or none at all" he answers.

"I'm kind of at a lost for words" Jane says looking at Maura.

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" Doctor Jackson asks the stunned couple.

Jane and Maura look at him and nod their heads. The doctor begins to look for the heartbeat and a minute later he finds it. Jane and Maura have never heard such a beautiful sound. The fast heartbeat of their baby filled the silent room. Jane felt tears start to drip down her cheeks. Doctor Jackson smiles at both at them and starts to print out the ultrasound.

"Here you go! The first picture of your baby, it's in perfect health, development is going according to plan" he says with a smile handing the picture to Jane.

"Oh my god. I still can't believe it. How long before we can tell if it's a boy or a girl?" Jane asks handing the photo to Maura.

"I should be able to tell when she's around 16 weeks" Doctor Jackson answers as he starts to clean up.

"Okay Thank you doctor" Maura answers.

"Is there anything else I can do for you ladies?" He asks a before heading towards the door.

"There is one more thing Doctor. I need you to do a paternal test" Jane asks the Doctor.

"Jane is that really necessary. I'm 8 weeks there is no way that this could possible be Jack's baby" Maura says taking a hold of Jane's hand.

"I just want to be sure. Please Maura I just need to be sure" Jane replies looking Maura in the eyes.

"Okay Jane okay" Maura nods.

"Okay ladies. Is the other possible parent here?" the doctor asks.

"No he isn't but can you take my blood now?" Jane asks.

"Of course I'll have a nurse come in and take some blood from the both of you. You can send the other potential parent here so we can have his blood as well" he answers before leaving the room.

'Thank you Maur" Jane says as she places a kiss on Maura's cheek.

A few minutes later a nurse walks in with her supplies and take blood from Jane and Maura. They walk hand in hand towards the car and once inside they make their way towards Jack's house. The drive was silent but a good kind of silence. Maura reaches for Jane's hand and gives it a squeeze. Jane returns the gesture with a smile .

20 minutes later Jane parks her black Mercedes Benz in front of Jack's house. With a final look and kiss they make their way up the entrance and knock on the front door. A few moments later Jack opens the door showing his black eye and his fixed broken nose.

"Come in" he says with a bitter tone in his voice.

Jane and Maura walk in hand in hand and sit down on the couch. Jane and Jack are eyeing each other ready for whatever the other has to bring. Finally Jack breaks the silence.

"How's my baby?" he asks Maura.

"Its not your baby Jack. I'm 8 weeks pregnant there is no possible way this baby is yours" Maura answers him.

"What?! That's impossible you only started showing symptoms a few days ago" He replies.

'That's what we asked the doctor but he confirmed that Maura is 8 weeks pregnant" Jane says with a small smile.

Jack just gives her a dirty look and walks to stand in front of Maura. He takes her hand in his.

"Maura we can have a great family you, me and the baby. Don't let this chance of a normal life for you and the baby slip away" Jack begs Maura.

"That's enough Jack! Jane and mine's baby will have an amazing life. He or she will not want for anything in the world. And he or she will have all the love that they could ever want. I don't need you! I choose Jane and I will ALWAYS choose Jane!" Maura replies ripping her hand away from his.

Maura takes Jane's hand and begins to walk towards the door.

"Wait a minute Maura what about the paternity test?" Jane asks.

"There is no need Jane this baby is yours. 100% yours and the test will prove it and the only DNA that is needed is yours and mine" Maura replies.

"Okay Maura" Jane turns towards Jack. "Stay away from my family or you will never be able to have another photo shoot again".

Jane and Maura walk back to the Mercedes and drive back home. Once back home Jane and Maura sit down on the couch and without words their lips connect and they make their way upstairs towards the bedroom. Jane takes a moment to close the door behind her.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thanks again for reading:) The next chapter will be a smut chapter so look forward to it;) Feel free to leave a review. Until next time.**_

_** -Sara**_


	11. Chapter 11

Hopelessly Devoted To You

CHAPTER 11:

As the door closes Jane grabs the back of Maura's neck and connects their lips in a passionate kiss. Long forgotten was the stinging pain in her lip. All that mattered to her at the moment was reclaiming Maura. Maura runs her hands trough Jane hair as Jane backs them up towards the bed.

Jane gentle lays Maura on the bed and removes her shirt. Maura sits up and begins working on Jane's belt, Jane's immediately goes into Maura's hair. Once the belt is off Maura pulls Jane's pants down leaving her in her black boxer briefs. Jane steps out of her pants and stands in front of Maura. Jane begins to rub her dick through her boxer briefs as Maura lays open mouth kisses on her abs.

Jane's hand guides Maura's head down towards her dick. Maura takes the invitation and pulls down Jane's underwear. She sees Jane's semi erect penis and she immediately feels wetness pool in her panties. Maura takes Jane's dick in her mouth and begins the task to getting Jane fully erect.

"God Maura that feels good" Jane moans.

Jane's hand grabs Maura's hair and starts moving Maura's head up and down her dick. Maura's gags a little but soon adjusts to Jane's size. For a few minutes Maura gives Jane a blowjob. Maura the moves back up Jane's body. She reconnects their lips and pulls Jane as close as she can to her. Jane helps Maura out of her close and the feeling was like they were discovering each other's bodies for the first time.

Jane runs her hand down from Maura's cheek down to her breast and to her slowly growing stomach. Jane finally looks back up into Maura's eyes and captures her lips. She lays her down on the bed and lays kisses down Maura's body. She finally reaches her destination. She starts to lick Maura's pussy and moans at the taste that she has missed so much. Maura's hand finds Jane's head and holds it in place.

"Oh Jane don't stop" Maura moans as she arches her back trying to get as close to Jane's mouth as she can.

Jane moves to Maura's clit and sucks and runs her tongue along the sensitive nub. Maura lets out a gasp as Jane sticks two fingers deep inside of her. Jane continues her assault on Maura's pussy.

"Oh god I'm cumming! Don't stop!" Maura moans in pleasure.

Maura's back arches off the bed and her legs wrap around Jane's back, holding her in place. When her body finally relaxes Jane moves back up her body. Jane kisses Maura chastely and lays next to her wrapping her arm around her.

"You alright?" Jane asks with a sly smirk on her face.

"Never better. That was amazing" Maura admits turning around to face Jane.

Maura instantly feels Jane's erection and immediately becomes aroused again. She captures Jane's lips and moves to straddle her. They make-out but soon its not enough Maura reaches down to Jane's dick and aligns it to her opening. She slowly starts to go down. She immediately feels herself getting stretched in a way she craved. She had to adjust to Jane's size since Jack wasn't as big as Jane. She takes a moment but when she looks into Jane's eyes and sees nothing but lust and love she begins to move up and down.

"Fuck baby. You're so fucking tight. You like the way I fill you up?" Jane moans.

'Yeah baby it feels so good. Keep going! Faster! Harder!" Maura screams in pleasure.

Jane grabs Maura's waist and pumps harder. The only noise in the room is moans, grunts, and heavy breathing.

"I'm cumming baby! Fuck!" Jane groans.

"Me too baby me too".

They climax at the same time both of their muscles flex and Jane grabs Maura's back and holds her close. Their bodies come together like perfect puzzle pieces coming together. Jane takes a couple of breaths before laying back down on the bed bringing Maura with her. They hold each other for a few minutes just taking in the moment.

"That was…..wow" Maura says at a lost for words.

"Yeah it was great. We're not done yet" Jane says taking whatever strength she had left she turned them around so she was laying over Maura.

She pumps her dick a couple of times before she readies herself at Maura's entrance. She runs her left hand up Maura's pussy collecting wetness. She rubs the wetness on her cock using it as a sort of makeshift lube. Without warning she rams her dick deep inside Maura's pussy. Maura's let out a surprise yelp but soon the only sound she makes is gasping and moans.

Jane pumps hard and fast loosing herself in the ecstasy of Maura. Maura is an a state of awe at this moment. She watches Jane pump in and out of her, she's mesmerized by the way Jane's muscles are flexed and the grunt and moans that escape her mouth. She feels Jane hitting all the right places. Her breathing picks up and soon she screams out in ecstasy. Jane pulls out oh her and rapidly pumps her dick she moves a little closer so she's straddling Maura. She lets out a couple of groans before spilling her cum over Maura's belly.

Jane lays down next to Maura trying to catch her breath. Once Maura gets her strength up she goes into the bathroom to clean herself up. When she returns Jane is under the cover waiting for Maura to join her. Maura smiles and gladly joins her girlfriend in bed. She cuddles up to Jane and enjoys the comfortable silence that overcomes them.

"I love you Maur" Jane says kissing Maura's temple.

"I love you too Jane so much. Thank you for coming back to me" Maura replies placing a small kiss on Jane's chest.

"I'll always comeback to you. You're my home" Jane answers running her hand up and down Maura's torso.

"Get some rest honey. You need it now more than ever" Jane smiles placing her hand on Maura's belly.

Maura closes her eyes and let's sleep overcome her. Jane pulls her closer and lets her reality sick back in. She realized that she is going to be a parent and she wanted to do this right. She wanted her child to be born into a family that was stable and perfect. She knew what she had to do to make this right. She just needed some help in setting up the perfect way to propose to the love of her life.

_**Author's Note: Thank you for reading again:)Feel welcomed to leave a review and let me know what you think. After the next chapter I plan on doing a time jumped. I'm not sure how big of a time jump but a pretty significant one. So thanks again. Until next time.**_

_** -Sara**_


	12. Author's Note

_**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm sorry for the long wait on the stories. I recently got in a car accident and dislocated my shoulder, broke three fingers on my right hand, and bruised two of my ribs. I'm still trying to write both of my stories but it's a little difficult. I will try to update as soon as I can but I can't promise an exact date. Thank you for your patience and until next time.**_

_** -Sara**_


	13. Second Author's Note

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm happy to report that I will update my stories very soon. Although I am not completely healed I do have more function in my fingers than before and I can make an effort to actually write my stories. I hope I didn't keep you waiting to long. Expect and update by next week. Until next time.**_

_** -Sara **_


	14. Hello!

Hello! I know it has been a long time since I've updated and I sincerely apologize. After my accident I became severely depressed and not motivated to do much of anything. However, I've finally came out of that slump and I'm extremely excited to continue my two stories. Thank you for waiting for my return you guys are amazing! Thanks for your support:) expect and update on both stories in a few days. Thanks again:)

-sara


End file.
